


Modus Operandi

by AdelineAround



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Inner Dialogue, Kissing, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), disjointed prose, short for keepleavesp2, soft fic, soft lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/pseuds/AdelineAround
Summary: Connor processes the new, changing world after the revolution. Hank’s presence and love helps.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Modus Operandi

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for my lovely follower keepleavesp2! Thank you for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy.

Connor never did get used to the change of attitude when androids became recognized as living entities. He never felt that this new way of life would have boded so well with society after Markus’ revolution. And yet, here he was, given an actual DPD uniform and invited to partake in the yearly photo at his workplace.

What’s more, Hank had started showing more affection towards him in public. Perhaps it was because they’d finally gone over the hump of establishing romantic interest in each other, but maybe it was because Hank was changing.

The whole world was changing.

Hank was part of that world, and so was Connor.

It started with their eyes. Little glances here and there. Connor would find Hank’s ocean eyes wander from his terminal to the android’s face, studying his perfectly imperfect features. He would say as such, too, when they were in private. Which lead them to the openness of their words to each other.

Each sentence became deeper than the next. Connor’s thirium pump would beat a little harder when Hank would tell him how beautiful he was. They used prose to dance around each other, banter to stretch their lips into smiles. Every word warped into something more, conveying feelings that could not otherwise be described in the English language.

The rest of those unexplained emotions came out in actions more physical. Fleeting touches slowly became their normal as Hank and Connor worked along side one another. Hugs were always welcome, especially with the meaningful memory of one in front of Chicken Feed. It was only fair then for kisses to follow suit.

Kisses transmitted data that both Connor and Hank could decipher equally. The press of skin upon synthetic skin was addictive, Connor found. Every time Hank kissed him, he craved more. He constantly chased Hank’s lips, wanting just one more. Then another, and another until the man became breathless. There were different depths of kisses, too, Connor found. Short pecks would bring Hank’s heart rate up. A full smooch would bring heat to Hank’s cheeks. A kiss with tongue would make Hank’s large, warm hands grip at Connor’s sturdy waist. He loved it; couldn’t get enough of it.

And, as arousal coursing through their veins would have it, clothes became an obstacle when their touches grew bolder and held more intention.

Hank’s weight felt amazing on Connor’s chassis, sometimes pinning him from above, other times below Connor. Pleasure came in electric waves as they joined bodies, organic and artificial. Each coupling was messy, yet so complete. It was so good. Base but oh so satisfying. Ecstasy consumed them, kept them in a constant loop of euphoria until gravity spun them out.

After all that, Connor and Hank grew a little closer. Nothing mattered to them in that moment as they spent time with each other, counting every freckle and mole on skin; tracing grooves and old scars that told a story as unique as their owner. They made Connor realize that he did not know everything to humanity early on since his activation, he could pride himself in one thing: he was learning what being a “human” meant to him.

So though Connor never really did get used to the change, he welcomed it. As long as Hank was by his side, he believed that this new world would not be as bad as the one he first came to.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @ra9ical on Twit.


End file.
